The breakup
by DeGrassi-LoverXD
Summary: After Bianca and Drew breakup, both of them are affected differently.


Drew's P.O.V.

Things have been hell ever since I broke up with Bianca. I'm starting to think that I might have made a great mistake. I can't eat, sleep, or even think unless it's about her. I've been yelling at my friends, my grades have been slipping even more than usual, and I feel like I'm incredibly sick. I've never loved a girl this much before and usually I have like hundreds of other girls lined up to date me but I can't even get a girl to walk with me to my locker. Maybe I'm losing my magic charm. Maybe I'm just stupid. But whatever it is, I just know that she's probably on to the next guy, and that things have been pure hell.

Bianca's P.O.V.

I can't believe Drew broke up with me! I slept with Vince so he'd leave him alone! He was the only guy I had ever loved. Hell, he would probably be the only guy I'll ever love. People already think I'm a whore so how could I get any other guys. I really wish that my ex had never found me. I regret everything in my past. I wish there was some way I could wipe my slate clean and have never put Drew through all this. Some way, some how I am going to get back with him. I really hope we could try again. I love him too much to just let him go like this. I really love him. Hopefully, by tomorrow morning I'll feel somewhat better, or at least well enough to fake it.

THE NEXT DAY

Drew's P.O.V.

I woke up this morning feeling worse than the day before. I showered, threw on my uniform and my hoodie, and sat down for our usual family breakfast. My mom had made pancakes this morning and today was one of those days I felt like I could actually eat. Man, I have no freaking idea why I'm so depressed over her. None of this would have happened if I had never fallen into her seductive trap.

I finished my pancakes. My mom went outside to start up the car to drive me and my brother, Adam to school. We got in the car and of course, my mom turned to an 80's station because the music made her feel good. Usually, I turn from it after a while but this morning, I didn't care. My mom looked at me with a kind of worried face while we were riding. She turned down the radio.

"Drew, honey, it's going to be OK. I know you're worried but you just need to give this thing time for it to all blow over. What you really need to do is break up with that girl- what's her name, Brittney?"

I sighed. "No mom, her name is Bianca, and I already broke up with her. I don't need any more drama than what I already have now."

"Well Drew, that's good. I knew you would take my advice and break up with the girl. I didn't like her anyway. She brought too much drama in your life than there already was. Also I thought she was a fast girl."

I sighed again. "Well you not liking her made me love her." I mumbled low enough for her to pull out the driveway without saying another word about it.

Bianca's P.O.V.

I was hoping I would get to school right when Drew did so I could see if I could talk to him. Maybe if I talked to him again, we could sort this problem out. I really love him. If I didn't, I probably wouldn't be going home, crying my eyes out every night. When I did see him, I probably would say that sleeping with Vince was a mistake and that I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to sleep with him. I truly thought that it would help solve his problem. I really didn't want to see him get hurt. Why would I?

Just as I got to school, I saw his mom's car drive up. Yes, this would be my change to really talk to him. He was getting out of his mom's car when I started to walk up. I see his mom's facial expression change as I did. Her face seemed to have said "oh look at this little whore that messed up my son's life." I felt so bad. Ugh, why did my past have catch up with me like this. Everything was going so well.

"Hi." I said, totally interrupting his mom while she was talking to Drew. I smiled awkwardly at him and his mom. There was a silence. She gave Drew a disapproving look.

"Honey, I'll be here to pick you up right after school. Don't be late and try to have a good day. I love you." she told him.

"Bye mom. See you later." he replied. Then he turned and faced me.

"What do you want." His eyes turned downward so he wasn't looking at me. My mind went blank. I was completely shocked that he was talking to me in this harsh tone.

"Hey, Drew. I just wanted to talk to you about our breakup. I just wanted to let you know that-"

"I don't need this." He interrupted rudely. Drew turned around and started to walk away from me again. I instantly felt tears. How could he just walk away from me without letting me talk to him!

"Drew! Wait! I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. We shouldn't have broken up over this little thing. We can get over this together! Please wait!" I called after him.

He stopped dead in his tracks, took two steps back towards me and said,

"The only thing we need to do is stop meeting each other like this. I really don't want to talk to you any more. So stop waiting for me and stop following me because I really don't love you anymore, Bianca. Forget about me please." I was so hurt by what he said. I just couldn't believe he was saying this to me. Why was he being such a bitch to me? Just a while ago, we were perfectly fine. But now, it has come to all this. Tears started rushing from my eyes when he continued to walk away. I had to come up with a quick comeback.

"That's it! I tried to tell you that it was a big mistake, that I didn't mean to do it, I was just trying to help you out and keep Vince from killing you. But you know what, I HATE YOU DREW! And you are one day going to regret having me as an enemy!" I turned and ran away into the woods. My life could not get any worse. But the one thing I did know was that Drew Torres was going to rue the day he broke up with me. If it was the last thing I do.


End file.
